Padfoot Meets a Dingo
by DelilahMint
Summary: So Jess Harris comes to Hogwarts form Australia as an exchange student her sixth year... She makes a lot of friends but will one of them become something MORE? that was a really cheesy summary... just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Back! I found my notebook full of old FanFic stories so be ready! Plus, I'm collaborating with my beautiful friend Whitney who will keep me in line to make me hit all of my deadlines (God knows I need it) so :D Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter by JK Rowling, nor anything within, the only thing I own is Jessica Harris. I really hope you enjoy it! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

It's only been a few weeks but I have no idea why anybody in his or her right mind would live here. It is cold and damp inside, and cold and rainy outside… _all the time_… I miss Australia. I miss the reefs in the ocean. I miss the wildlife in the Outback. And as much as I hate to admit it, I miss the _heat_. England is bleak and bland and boring… but it has one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world—Hogwarts. Therefore, when I got accepted as a transfer student into sixth year, mum and dad decided that it was an important opportunity I couldn't pass up and I had to pack my bags immediately. So here I am in London, England. Standing in the rain, soaked and freezing, at King's Cross Station, London, England to be precise. Hogwarts may be one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world, but it sure isn't home. It's too late to whine about that now though, I'm already here and I'm not going back to Australia until they send me back so I guess I'll make the best of it…

* * *

><p>Overall, the travel was ridiculous. You would think this place was middle-earth or something! I took a bus to the train station, a train to a lake, a boat to a carriage, a carriage to a gate, and a quarter of a mile walk to the Headmaster's office. At least, this is where they said it was. All I saw was a bloody great statue in front of me. What kind of school has an impossible-to-reach Headmaster?<p>

"Sherbet Lemon" said a soft, low voice behind me as the statue turned and began rising, revealing a winding staircase which seemed never-ending. I turned to face a tall elderly-looking man with dark flowing robes, long light-grey hair beneath a tall pointy hat, a long crooked nose and twinkling eyes that were hidden beneath half-moon spectacles. He opened his mouth to speak again. "Hello there, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he extended his hand and I shook it politely. "You must be the new exchange student, Miss Harris. Welcome! Now if you will follow me to my office, you need to be sorted before the feast begins and, hopefully, before I give my speech!" he smiled and winked, leading me up the stairs to a tall wooden door. He opened the door, allowing me to enter first, and then followed me in. "Please, by all means, take a seat! Have a licorice snap!" he said as he grabbed an old, tattered brown hat from a tall perch and brought it to me. "This is the sorting hat. It makes the decision of who goes to which house here at Hogwarts. There are four houses-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will join a house, live in their dormitories, and attempt to gain points for your house so that it may win the House Cup at the end of the year," he placed the hat on my head slowly, "Do not be alarmed if it does anything unusual, it is a magic hat after all..."

_Hello...Jessica... You're not from around here, I see... Ah, a sixth year... Well that doesn't matter, I shall sort you anyway... better late than never..._

"Whoa!" I whispered as I attempted to look at the hat on my head.

_You are very intelligent... You would do well in Ravenclaw but... Very loyal and brave, even if you don't think so yourself...I must say this is difficult but I shall place you in..._ **"GRYFFINDOR!"** the hat bellowed, his exclimation echoing softly in the tall room. Dumbledore clapped excitedly but silently.

"Congratulations, Miss Harris! You are a Gryffindor!" said the Headmaster as he took the sorting hat off of my head and put it into his robes. "I was a Gryffindor myself, you know... Wonderful house, wonderful house..." He trailed off, walking out of the room. I realized I was supposed to follow so I got up quickly and caught up to him, walking behind him down the stairs and to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall is an extremely large room with four giant tables, filled with students, all of which turned towards the Headmaster and I with applause as we entered the room. I was sure the applause was for him, not me, but I was caught in the middle of it all like a deer in the headlights. He led me down the center aisle until we reached a table decorated with crimson and gold he leaned over to me and whispered, "That is the Gryffindor table, Miss Harris. Go find a seat and make friends with your new housemates." I did as he instructed and found a seat next to a strawberry-blonde girl who smiled at me brightly while Professor Dumbledore began his speech at the front of the room.

"Hello there, I'm Lily Evans, sixth year... Are you new?" She said as I sat down.

I smiled shyly. "Um.. I'm Jessica Harris, sixth year as well... I'm a transfer student from Australia... Pleasure to meet you."

A girl with short black hair popped up from behind her excitedly. "HI! I'm Alice Fortescue! Very pleased to meet you!" she said sweetly.

Suddenly, a boy with shaggy dark brown hair and glasses, who was sitting across from Lily, coughed loudly. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Evans?" he said. She suddenly looked very annoyed.

"This is James Potter." she said dully, pointing to the boy (who looked very proud at this). "This," she pointed to the thin boy with clean cut medium-brown hair on James' right, "is Remus Lupin."

"Pleasure, Miss Harris." he nodded politely.

I smiled. "Oh please, call me Jess."

Lily continued, pointing to the fidgeting boy with sandy hair to Remus' right, "This is Peter Pettigrew" (he merely smiled at me) and then to the boy with long-ish black hair and storm grey eyes in front of me, to James' left. "And that is Sirius Black." The boy grinned confidently, extending a hand to take my own, kissing the back of it lightly.

"Enchanté, mademoiselle" He said, trying to be seductive. I rolled my eyes. "And what are you doing so far from heaven? James! Get God on the phone immediately, I must tell him that he is missing an angel!"

"Ha-ha, like I haven't heard that one before... Let me guess, I have the most BEAUTIFUL name you've EVER heard, my eyes look like FOREVER, and you love every bone in my body... ESPECIALLY YOURS!" I said sarcastically, causing my newfound friends to laugh, but Sirius didn't seem too upset.

"No, but mind if I use that one?" he said with less character than before.

"Go right ahead," I said dryly, turning my attention to the Headmaster who was _still _speaking but about what I couldn't tell you; I heard something about the word gambit and never having enough woolen socks...

James punched Sirius in the arm. "'Bout time you got rejected! I was beginning to think you've been paying girls to go out with you!"

Sirius looked mock appalled, "Its just my brilliant good looks, witty charm, and wonderful sense of humour..." He then looked at me with a little sparkle in his eye. "I'll get you though... You can't resist me for too long!"

"So confident... it's a shame." I replied, glancing at him which the group turned their focus to the last part (or so we hoped) of Professor Dumbledore's speech.

"And now that I have said all that I wished to have said, let us eat!" the Headmaster bellowed loudly, throwing his hands out to the students. The tables were suddenly filled with heaps and heaps of any type of food you coul imagine. It was absolutely incredible! We all began stuffing our plates, and our mouths, with chicken and crisps and mashed potatoes and all kinds of greens and turkey and... well, everything! I knew I was going to have to start jogging again if this is how we were going to eat here.

* * *

><p>I felt more full than I have ever felt before when we were finally done feasting. All of the houses went to their common rooms and you could hear each student groan as they rubbed their stuffed bellies. When we got to the Gryffindor common room, Lily and Alice decided to help me settle in while the boys planned their pranks for the first week of school. Apparently these are the things I need to know while I'm at Hogwarts: there is a password that you must speak to a painting in order to get in (they say it changes, so I have a lot of remembering to look forward to) and I can't leave the dormitories late at night, much to my dismay, and I should never take any advice (or any<em>thing<em>) from someone named Peeves... OH! And another thing! _Apparently _electronics don't work at Hogwarts so I brought my alarm clock for no reason... Awesome.

"OOH! We have all the same classes together!" Said Alice, excitedly looking at our schedules.

"That'll be fun!" I smiled at her, looking up from the bag in my lap. Lily and I were still unpacking our things while Alice sat up on her bed, organizing her books. I turned to Lily who was folding a crimson jumper. "So what's with Sirius Black?"

Lily continued to fold her robes as she chuckled, "He's a total man-whore! He's gone out with half of the girls in our year! Its ridiculous!"

"He's never been rejected... unless you count yourself." Alice finished.

"Really?" I asked, not completely surprised. Alice nodded ferverently.

"Its about time somebody knocked one of them down a peg..." Muttered Lily. I looked at Alice in confusion.

"James has a thing for Lily," she explained, "and he's been asking her out relentlessly since the beginning of first year! He loooooooooooves her!"

Lily looked annoyed. "Yeah well, I'm not going out with him, he's a jerk..."

"They all seemed nice enough..." I said quietly, as I put away my last item of clothing and got in bed.

"Wait until you get to know them, they're all dumbasses." Lily grumbled as she crawled under her sheets.

"They're not all that bad and they're really funny and...you should give 'em a chance, Jess... Lily just doesn't like James is all..." Alice yawned and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight, you guys." I said to the darkness, drifting out of consiousness.

"G'night!" Alice chirped.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Jess" Said Lily as I drifted off to sleep... Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought...

**Okay, there it was! I am currently working on chapter two, I already have it planned out, all there is left is to write it and edit it and re-write it and re-edit it so that'll take me a few days at least... unless I have some motivation *wink wink* (AKA, please review!) erm, I hope you liked it, and if you did there's more where that came from! ;D lots of love, Lilah**

**Oh and PS, I looked it up... Fortescue is Alice Longbottom's maiden name... JK Rowling said so... JSYK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I wrote this as basically a two part chapter so... look forward to the next bit soon! Disclaimer: blahblahblah I don't own Sirius or anyone else in the Potterverse, JK Rowling does... I do own Jess so... blahblahblah READ RATE REVIEW! So without Further Adieu here is Chapter 2:**

"Jess…"

I felt a gentle shaking…

"Jess…"

The shaking became more…

"JESS."

…and more…

"JESS!"

…violent until…

"JESSICA!"

I shot up in my bed, eyes wide and frightened, to find Alice, the source of the yelling and shaking, beside my bed with her hands on my shoulders.

"COME OOOON! We can't miss our first class of the year!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, it'd be a tragedy…" I mumbled, slowly getting out of bed and onto the cold floor. For the most part, I totally live for school and learning but it's been a challenging time for me these past few days-the lack of sleep the travelling caused has been driving me bonkers. I was in desperate need to catch a few Z's. See how tired I am? Nobody in their right mind should say that phrase. It's ridiculous. I yawned loudly, sounding something similar to a dying cow, which caused Lily to giggle. I noticed they were both dressed and ready so I made my way over to the loo. I showered as quickly as I could make myself go and when I emerged, I found both Lily and Alice (still) waiting for me. Lily was sitting criss-cross on top of her bed and had begun to read a textbook and Alice was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Go on without me, you'll be late for breakfast! I'll catch up in a bit…" I said, gathering my uniform in my arms, "I promise." They both seemed a bit hesitant, but with a firm nod of my head, they decided it was okay and left, allowing me to get ready at my own pace. I still hurried a bit though, not wanting to miss breakfast or, more importantly, my first class ever at Hogwarts. Once I had dressed, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and all that, I grabbed my books and a jumper (just in case I needed one) and headed out the door… only to crash into Sirius Black.

"Whoa!" we both yelled as we hit the floor, our things scattering about.

"Fancy meeting you here!" he flashed a dazzling smile at me then started to gather my things, "Let me help you with these…"

I moved closer so as to take my things from his hand, but when I looked up at him our faces were less than a few centimetres apart. "You don't have to do that…" I whispered, trying not to get caught up in the unbelievably cliché moment.

"My pleasure." He mused, trying to bridge the gap between us. I suddenly backed away and stood up, leaving him alone on the floor.

"Yeah well… Sorry for bumping into you… Sirius was it?" I mumbled nonchalantly (in an attempt to knock the smug grin off his face) as I rearranged the clutter in my arms.

"Yeah, it's Sirius… No problem." He said, his smile unchanged. "Usually, I'd hex the person who crashed into me this early in the morning, but I think I'll leave you alone; wouldn't want to mess up that gorgeous face of yours!" he winked cheekily. I scoffed at him and began down the stairs only to have him following me at my heels.

"I see that what I said yesterday hasn't deterred you from your mission…" I said over my shoulder behind me.

"Nope." I had no doubt he was still grinning, but I couldn't be bothered to look back at him.

"And why not?" I inquired, trying to figure my way to the Great Hall but failing. Sirius seemed to notice how lost I had become; he caught up to me, nodding his head to the left.

"It's this way." He smirked. "And because you're in denial. I'm trying to help you, Jessica."

"Denial?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, you don't want to admit that you'd love to go out with me!" He stated matter-of-factly. "Its okay love, I'm here to help. You'll face the truth eventually!" he smiled.

"Ha-ha, don't hold your breath. I'm done with men…" I retorted with an eye-roll.

His eyes became wide. "You're a _lesbian_?" He seemed to think on it a bit before commenting with, "That's HOT." I wasn't able to tell if he was genuine or not.

I sighed, looking at him with an uninterested expression plastered on my face. "No, I'm not a lesbian, Sirius. I'm just not looking into dating anyone right now… that includes you, so you might as well give up, sorry." He didn't seem at all put off by this.

"My dear lady, I merely see this as a challenge of my efforts and of your resolve… we shall see which cracks first!" he said with a wink as he opened the huge wooden door for me. I hadn't even realized we reached the Great Hall until that moment. I stepped over the threshold and turned to him, one of my eyebrows raised incredulously.

"You're a total thickhead if you think I'll crack before you do, Sirius. No, if you think I'll crack AT ALL." I told him. He just shrugged at me.

"Jess!" Lily and Alice yelled at me, motioning for me to sit with them and the rest of the group. It was the same as it was last night—James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Alice, and, soon to join, Sirius and myself. I took my seat next to Lily and Sirius sat down across from me, next to James who was staring longingly at Lily until his friend shoved a piece of bacon in his face.

"Sirius! You finally decided to wake up! Good lad!" James grinned at Sirius, taking a bite out of the bacon.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to miss the first day of pranks—I mean class…" He purposefully corrected himself, eyeing Lily mischievously.

"On the FIRST DAY you guys?" she asked, exasperatedly.

Remus looked at her sympathetically. "I tried to talk them out of it. I tried to tell them that it's really not how you should begin the new school year with new teachers, getting off to the wrong foot like this, but they wouldn't listen…" he said, turning accusingly to James and Sirius.

"Bloody Prefect..."Sirius muttered as he picked at his eggs.

James nudged him. "The badge has gone to his head."

Remus shot him a look. "I don't appreciate the lack of respect from you two."

"Whatever do you mean, Moony?" asked James sweetly, displaying one of his most innocent faces to Remus.

"How could we do that to you, Remy-poo?" Sirius cooed behind batting eyelashes.

"We wouldn't do anything _wrong_ would we, Padfoot?" James turned to Sirius.

"_NEVER_, Prongs!" Sirius shook his head in with mock appal, "Wouldn't DREAM of it!"

Remus tried to put on a stern face but could not completely conceal the smile playing at his lips, "Cut it out you two! Your morality is putting me off my toast!"

Peter looked up eagerly, a red mark on his forehead from its prolonged contact with the table during his nap. "Toast? Where?" He said in a daze, causing us all to giggle.

"Here you go Wormtail, you'll need the energy."

"Yeah, takes a lot of energy to sleep through your classes, you know..." Sirius said sarcastically. We laughed again as Peter blushed lightly, apparently not embarrassed enough to stop himself from shoving the toast in his mouth.

I turned to the giant clock at the end of the massive room and panicked. "You guys! I don't want to miss my first class at Hogwarts!"

Sirius looked at me calmly, grabbing a shiny green apple from the table, "We've got time..." he said as he inspected the apple for any blemishes.

"Well, I don't want to risk being late!" I said, gathering my things together.

"You don't even know where it is..." he retorted, taking an obnoxious bite out of the apple.

"So?"

"So," he looked up at me matter-of-factually, "You'll get lost... I mean I would be more than happy to escort you to first lesson but you need to loosen your boots a bit, babe. I'd hate to see you turn into one of those," he looked to Lily, "Academic types..." He obviously has a lot to learn about me.

At this point, Lily stood up, glared at Sirius, and picked up her belongings. "Hey, Jess, I'll take you to first lesson if you want to go now. I'm sure you don't want to be taking leads from Slack-Master Black over there..." Sirius grinned broadly before taking another chunk out of the granny-smith. "He's _such_ a thick-head!" she finished, causing the boy to look up with (mock) shock on his face.

"Lily! I-I thought we were mates! How could you _wound_ me like this?" he cried, dramatically clutching at his chest. She just huffed and turned back to me.

"If you want to, we can go _now_." she said with a smile.

"Let's go."

"Et tu, Harris? Mortally wounded, I am!" Sirius yelled behind us as we walked away.

Most of my classes went smoothly; however, as it turns out, I have the same schedule as Sirius. Each class begins the same-the teacher takes roll, realizes I'm new, introduces me as the exchange student from Australia, makes a conversational joke/comment about Australia, resumes with lesson, and Sirius bothers me. He finds a new way to pester me in every bloody class. This hour, fourth hour, History of Magic, he decides to interrupt my notes with Lily...

Lily, what was that book Prof. Binns mentioned? -J

Hogwarts, a History... I think... -L

:( I don't think I have that one... do you know where I could get a copy? -J

Yeah, I'm sure Madam Pince has a few in the library that she wouldn't mind lending out to you - L

_Passing notes are we? -S_

Sirius? -J

_Yeppers! ;) -S_

Sirius, look at this face - :| this is my not amused face. Take note of it. -L

Yeah, Black, pay attention to class. -J

_Hypocrite. -S_

**Padfoot! Didja see the shot I just made? -J**

_Right through Binns, Mate! -S_

**Not to mention, in the ACTUAL bin! -J**

JAMES! What are YOU doing? -L

**Being awesome, same thing I've BEEN doing! -J**

*sigh* James, you're an IDIOT. -L

**I resent that! -J**

So um... My book... -J

_What did I tell you about becoming a bookworm, Harris? -S_

Shut up, Sirius. -L

**Yeah, shut up, Sirius. -J**

_Prongs? What the hell, mate? -S_

**Hahahahahahaha you love me and you know it ;) -J**

So, Jess, library! -L

Do we have time after this class? -J

_WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! We have a LIBRARY? -S_

You've been at this school for SIX years and you DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD A LIBRARY? Absolute thickhead... -L

_Apparently not, Evans. Rude. -S_

**I think we've pranked Snivilus there once... -J**

So, we have lunch hour after this one, we could stop by before we go to the Great Hall if you want -L

_Was that the "Exploding Textbook" prank? -S_

Thanks, Lily; I would've been totally screwed without you! -J

**No mate, it was the "Long-Winded Text" prank, remember? -J**

It's really not that big of a deal but I thought you might want to know where the library was for future reference or whatever :P -L

_OH YEAH! That prank was BRILLIANT! How did we make that come out of the book again? -S_

What would I do without you, Lily? -J

**It was a spell I found. -J**

I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO HAVING A CONVERSATION ON OUR PARCHMENT! GET YOUR OWN! -L

_But why? It's so much fun bothering you two lovely witches! -S_

*facepalm* -J

**It's almost time to go. -J**

_Mate, let's go to the library after class! -S_

WHAT? -L

**A wonderful idea, Padfoot! It's always time for academics! -J**

What the hell... *puts head on table* -J

_BRILLIANT! It's settled! -S_

But... But... No! You'll ruin the library visit! ... And possibly the actual library! -L

I just wanted a book. Is it honestly even worth it anymore? -J

We're going to the-

Fortunately, Professor Binns dismissed the class just then, cutting our "notes" short. _Unfortunately_, the boys did in fact follow us to the library...

**Hopefully you caught that BOLD was James, Italics was Sirius, Underline was Lily and Normal Font was Jessica :) I didn't want to put an author's note in the middle of my chapter ha-ha but there it is! The second half (library bit) of this chapter will be up soon so READ RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! So much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY YOU HAVE NO IDEA! A lot of stuff has happened, worthy of excuses, TRUST ME, but I don't want to bore you with that so I'll just get right to the story! I don't own harry potter… enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Turn left outside of Binns' classroom…<p>

"Mate, you catch the quidditch match last night?"

Turn right at the end…

"Yeah! Of course! Harpies were BRILLIANT!"

Down the changing stairs…

"I honestly didn't think they'd win!"

Off at the second floor…

"No faith, mate… No faith…"

Turn right at the third turnoff…

"Come on! Their best beater was out!"

Straight to the end of the corridor…

"But still, they were playing the bloody Cannons!"

Entrance on the left…

"Yeah, fair enough…"

I am NEVER going to remember that.

"Here we are!" Lily smiled, opening the large mahogany door in front of us.

"God, this place gives me the heebie jeebies…" James said with a shiver and a nervous smile, "too quiet, you know…"

Sirius grinned brightly, "Madame Pince LOVES me!"

Lily sighed and took her hand off of the door, allowing it to close on the boys as she and I went off to find the book I needed… The boys, however, were not squished, and followed behind us.

We veered off to a pathway between two bookshelves filled with textbooks and then Lily turned to me with an apologetic expression.

"I just realised I need to check out a book for astronomy! Do you think you can find the book on your own?"

I laughed, "Don't worry, its fine."

"Yeah,' Sirius interjected with a wink, "I'll help her! Two sets of eyes are better than one, you know…"

She looked at me even more apologetically. I reassured her that I'd be alright without her before she left the aisle, James following closely behind her.

"Pathetic…" I heard Sirius whisper to himself as he stared reluctantly at their shrinking forms.

"What did you say?" I snapped at him quietly.

He continued to stare in the direction they left, even though they were no longer visible. "James… completely smitten with Evans even though she'll have nothing to do with him… it's a bit pathetic; I don't ever want to be that whipped…" he said absentmindedly, turning his gaze to me and, in doing so, making me aware about how long I had been staring at him. I quickly occupied myself with a book on the bottom shelf.

"I don't think he's necessarily pathetic or whipped, I just think he's hopeful and in love or whatever…" I mumbled, taken aback by how…real he was in that moment. Though I didn't agree with his opinion of our friends, as I felt I could call Lily and James at this point, I liked this genuine side of him… it kind of scared me. I stood up and my thoughts were brushed away with the sound of his chuckle.

"Exactly. I don't want to fall in love, I'd much rather fall into bed!" he winked cheekily at me. He was back to being an ass, much to my relief. "Speaking of beds," he continued with an eyebrow raised cockily, "how would you like to sleep in mine tonight?"

"Ha!" I barked, bringing out my wand. "Sleep with this!" Immediately, a purple light shot out of my wand and onto Sirius' dark mop of hair, turning it violet. The sight was hilarious; my hand flew quickly to my face to cover my mouth but I couldn't stop the mangled squeals of laughter from escaping my lips.

His looked at me with confusion. I let out another squeak and used my unoccupied hand to point to his head. "What… What did you…" he muttered, pulling a lock of hair into eyesight. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" He sunk to his knees dramatically, looking absolutely pitiful. "My beautiful hair…" he whined, just as Lily and James rounded the corner of the bookcase.

"What's going on, we heard a—!" Lily was thrown into a fit of giggles, her hands flying to her torso, grasping her sides. James tried to say something as well but apparently he couldn't muster up enough air between his bursts of laughter to do so. All of our faces, save Sirius' which was set in a heavy scowl, were bright red and contorted from suppressing our amusement. I tried to take a breath but it just resulted in a very loud snort, causing Lily and James to lose control and laugh at full volume.

Sirius pulled his wand out and pointed it to his head, but every time he tried to return his hair to its original hair colour, it would turn a brighter shade of purple. Lily dropped to the floor, unable to stand anymore.

"NICE!" gasp "PRANK!" gasp "HARRIS!" James managed, his hands clutching his knees as he tried to stay upright.

"Change it back." Sirius half-asked, half-demanded.

I grinned widely, "I don't know… I quite like it…"

He looked me square in the eyes with intensity. "Come on. Change it back."

"No! Don't do it!" Lily and James pleaded.

"Jess… Come on… Anything but the hair!" Sirius looked at me, then at his colourful locks. "My beautiful hair… what has she done to you?" I sighed loudly and raised my wand…

"WHAT are you kids doing?" Madame Pince hissed at us from the end of the aisle. We all scrambled to compose ourselves; Lily jumped up so fast I thought she'd fly through the ceiling.

"Nothing, ma'am." Sirius said, annoyance seeping into his charming smile. Her eyes widened but she said nothing about his shocking appearance, she merely coughed and adjusted her gaze.

"Well keep it down or I'll have to remove you lot from the library!" she whispered sternly. We each nodded and mumbled an apology, sending her away with some satisfaction.

After she was all the way out of our sight, Sirius sent me a desperate (and adorable) look. I lifted my wand once again to his head and returned his hair to normal. He looked at it again and sighed with relief. Then he turned to me with a dark and mischievous look in his eye.

He leaned in close, his lips brushing against my ear. "I'm SO going to get you back for that!" he whispered. His breath tickled the back of my neck and my heart jumped a little in my chest.

"Who knew Harris was a prankster? This is going to be brilliant!" James chirped, distracting me from my troubled thoughts.

"Alright everyone, why don't we do what we originally came for?" I grabbed "Hogwarts, A History" and walked off to go find Madame Pince, my friends following close behind.

I could hear my stomach growl as I walked out of the library. "Good think lunch is this hour…" I mumbled under my breath, hopelessly trying to remember how to get back to the great hall from here. Luckily for me, Lily decided to take the lead of the group and walked beside me as we went up and down stairs and corridors, somehow ending up right at the humongous doorway. I could see Peter waving at us from the Gryffindor table, but there was no sign of Remus or Alice.

"Oi mate, where's Moony?" James asked as he took his seat next to Peter (who was thoroughly stuffing his face with food).

"'Ees in ayshun roons." Peter replied with food in his mouth, making him hard to understand.

Sirius leaned over to me and whispered, "That means 'He's in Ancient Ruins'. I speak Wormtail fluently." He grinned, apparently over the prank I had pulled on him earlier. I chuckled quietly before turning to Lily, who (reading my mind) merely pointed to the end of the table were Alice and Frank (her crush) were sitting together, flirting with each other. I nodded, smiling knowingly.  
>The table was once again filled with food, only this time the food was less festive. I saw crisps, chips, sandwiches, soup, salad, and more piled onto great plates along the middle. I quickly grabbed a ham sandwich, some crisps, a pumpkin juice, and a small salad before sitting down between Lily and Sirius (who had already gotten their food).<p>

"Holy—that's delicious!" I said after taking a bite out of the sandwich. I tried to eat it slowly, to savour its flavour, but I basically just ended up devouring it.

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, the Hogwarts House Elves know how to cook, don't they?" I nodded vigorously in agreement because of my full mouth. I tried to reply to him once I swallowed but I found that my lips were stuck together. He began to chuckle at me, to which I yelled at him—though, it pretty much backfired on me, seeing as how my muffled cries sounded hilarious—and he laughed harder.

"What's the matter, Jessica? Cat got your tongue?" he asked mockingly. I glared darkly at him, mumbling something in a low pitch.

"Ha! Mate, what'd you do to her?" James asked, fascinated more than anything, but still earning a disapproving look from Lily.

"Just a simple charm! Put it on her food when she wasn't looking." Sirius replied smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well... Put her back! This isn't funny!" Lily demanded.

"Oh so it's all fun and games when MY HAIR GOES PURPLE, but it's a big bloody deal when little Jess gets her mouth glued shut for a few measly minutes?" He whined, though he was grinning playfully and obviously not too put off. I nodded with a look that said "That's about right", amusing my group of friends. "Hmm, I'm not sure I'm quite done with you yet..." he winked. I crossed my arms and pouted like a child. Peter snickered at my ridiculous expression.

James looked at his best friend with a mischievous grin. "What exactly did you have in mind, Padfoot?"

Sirius stroked his chin as though he had a long beard attached to it. "Well, Prongs, maybe she needs a little humiliation... to keep her honest, you know."

"Undoubtedly a great character trait... You're so kind to give such a gift!" James gushed. "But how is our young foreign friend to receive such an honour?"

Sirius' pointer finger shot into the air and he beamed with a devilish glint in his eye. "She'll have to kiss someone!" My eyes opened wide with fear and I looked at him with the most pleading expression I could muster, but he wouldn't have it.

Lily huffed at them. "That's hardly fair, you guys!"

James sniggered, "What better way to get to know your classmates than interaction?"

"EXACTLY!" Sirius bellowed, motioning me to "scurry along" and get the deed over with. I sat still, looking at him exasperatedly.

"I do rather appreciate the irony as well." James remarked.

"How's that?" Sirius turned to James.

"Well in order to un-stick her lips, she has to stick them against someone else's."

Sirius chuckled heartily. "That's brilliant! I love irony!" And just like that, my lips were on his.

**...**

I pulled my face away from Sirius' and looked at my friends. They just sat there, staring at me for a while, until I frantically pointed to my mouth. Sirius awkwardly blinked twice before removing the hex from my mouth.

"Now _that_ was irony." I said, taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice. "Trust me, I didn't do that for pleasure, I really wanted to get un-stuck... Nothing personal, mate." I winked. Lily started giggling and eventually, her infectious laughter spread to the rest of us, though Sirius looked ever so slightly less comfortable than usual. I didn't think anything of it, though. I wanted to finish my food before we had to go to _Advanced Potion Making_ with the Slitherins in five minutes, so I shoved the rest of my salad into my mouth and took one last swig of my pumpkin juice before I got up and motioned to Lily and Alice to lead the way.

"_Advanced Potion Making_ is in the dungeons!" Alice chirped as Sirius, James, and Peter all got up from the table and began to follow us.

"Dungeons?" I inquired. This ought to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POTIONS WITH SLUGHORN AND SLITHERIN AND IM PRETTY EXCITED! I PUT IN LIKE TWISTS YOU GUYS WON'T SEE COMING! Well, I have work and school and SAT things so I'll try to update sooooon ;)<strong>

**Much love! XxxxxX**

**By the way, all those dots? You know what they were? They were me almost cutting the chapter short there. ALMOST. I couldn't do it though, much too cruel ;) kay its like 1 am so I'm gonna go to bed now! hope you enjoyed! Comment and Rate! AND SHARE! SHARING IS CARING, DEARIES! **

**OMG I HAVE ONE MORE THING! I HAD THE MOST BRILLIANT STORY CONCEPT AND IM GONNA TRY TO MAKE IT COME TRUE SOON! POSSIBLY OVER SPRING BREAK! (But I'll have to keep track of this one too so your comments could definitely be motivation... *wink wink*)**

**FOR REALS! BYEEE!**


End file.
